


Piece of Cake

by HoloXam



Series: Wilde Week 2020 Holo Edition [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Cake, Cupcakes, Fluff, Food, Gen, Hand Feeding, Set on the Vengeance, Silly, can be read as shippy or platonic at reader's own discretion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: What do you do with 100 cupcakes?For the promptFeast| Hunger |Treats.
Relationships: Azu & Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming), Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Oscar Wilde
Series: Wilde Week 2020 Holo Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DwarvenBeardSpores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/gifts).



> Necessary context: Azu has given Zolf ~romantic advice~ and as thanks he has made her 100 tiny cakes. But, Holo, Why? you ask. Well, weeks and weeks of rp and because I want Zolf to give Azu 100 tiny cakes. 
> 
> Thanks to Zoë for the extra set of eyes! <3

Azu and Hamid are sitting together in the galley when Oscar walks in, a tray overflowing with tiny frosted cupcakes in different colours in front of them. They’re talking quietly amongst themselves, but look up when Oscar leans his hip on their table. 

“Oh! Hi Oscar. How are you today?” Hamid asks.

Oscar feels his eyes twitch, just once. How he is is nobody’s business but his own. Is it a question of courtesy? Of concern? Either way, he wishes Hamid wouldn’t. 

Wouldn’t  _ care?  _

No. 

Wouldn’t  _ ask.  _

Next to the tray, there’s a little note that just says  _ for Azu,  _ in handwriting he instantly recognises as Zolf’s. That’s interesting. Curious, even. 

Oscar picks out a cake with yellow frosting and smiles at Hamid, as wide as he possibly can (which is not as wide as it used to be, but  _ blast it _ if it doesn’t have to do the trick). 

“Fine, thank you,” he says. He carefully peels the paper off the sides of the cupcake and bites it in half. The frosting is sweet and tastes deliciously of lemon, and the body is perfectly lemony too, fresh and sweet and light. Zolf has really outdone himself with these. 

Hamid’s perfectly arched eyebrows knit together in polite displeasure. 

“You always say that, Oscar. Don’t you think it’s getting  _ a little _ old?” 

Oscar raises an eyebrow of his own, chews and swallows while doing his best to not appear  _ too  _ condescending as he looks down at Hamid. 

“I’d say it’s maturing,” he says and pops the other half of the cake between his lips. “Maybe even becoming something of a truth? I find myself  _ very  _ pleased with these cakes.”

Hamid’s frown deepens, and he idly picks out a bright pink cupcake for himself. Going by the number of discarded wrappers on the table, it isn’t his  _ first. _

Azu nods approvingly. “They are very good,” she says. “I just don’t can’t see how we’re supposed to get through all of them.” 

“I just think you might benefit from sharing a little bit?” Hamid says at the same time.

“Hm,” Oscar says. “They might not keep the quality very long.” He picks out another, this one with pastel green frosting, and, revealing itself as he peels back the paper cup, a dark brown body. He holds the small cake up to his lips, looking down at Hamid. It feels like a challenge, somehow. 

No sharing. Only cakes. 

Zolf’s cakes. 

Azu’s cakes, technically. 

He pops the entire thing into his mouth, biting into the sugary softness. It’s  _ gorgeous _ , the balance between fresh mint frosting and rich chocolate sponge  _ exquisite _ . Oscar closes his eyes and hums in pleasure. It’s so good. He will _ kiss _ the cook. Eventually. 

Maybe he  _ should  _ share. 

He picks up the tray. 

“I’m sure we can distribute these among the crew,” he says. “I do believe you called for some sharing, Hamid. Azu, you mind?”

“No, go ahead,” Azu says. “I’ve had, what, fifteen. No more.” 

Oscar smirks. “What about you, Hamid? Had enough?” 

Hamid squirms a little. “Well,” he says. “I suppose I could go for  _ a few  _ more…”

“Excellent.” 

Oscar offers the tray to Hamid who picks out a cake for each hand, one purple, one blue. Oscar frowns. He’s never going to get rid of them with that kind of  _ modesty.  _

“Here,” he says, picking up a green cupcake, offering it to Hamid. “Try the green ones. They’re mint.”

“Uh,” Hamid says, looking between his hands and the cakes therein. 

Oscar shakes his head and holds the cake towards Hamid’s lips. There’s quite the blush creeping up Hamid’s cheeks as he realises what’s happening, but to his credit, he does lean in and takes a bite. The cakes are small, but so is Hamid, and it takes him several swallows to get through the entirety of the cake. 

“Oh,” he says. “That’s delicious.” 

“I know, right?” Oscar says with a wink. Then he gets to his feet. “Alright. I’ll do my rounds with these, and I will see you two later, I suppose.” 

Hamid looks dazed, Azu looks smug, and Oscar, tray in hand and a grin on his face, leaves the two of them in the galley. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Possibly to be continued...)
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
